


Birdland

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Probably TPP Spoilers, Short Story In Ever Shorter: the Handy Book of How to Survive A Mortar Fire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>再过几分钟，他就几乎会准备好去做——他会去做几乎任何一件事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdland

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop using blues/jazz relate stuff as my fic tittle? I wonder.

反光从舷窗投进来，让人睁不开眼，从昨天开始，无线电就陆陆续续地坏掉了，堆在夜班休息室外面的地板上，拆得零零散散，满地都是。白班已经开始了两个小时，Kaz待在休息室里，躺在窗户对面的那张床上，蜷缩着，下巴靠着左手的手背，疲倦不堪。

他用手背擦了擦嘴，感觉满嘴都是隔夜威士忌的味道，衬衫和长裤在身下纠结成一团，散发出潮湿而酸乎乎的气味。Kaz闭上眼睛，偏过脸去，顽固地躲避光线。还能再睡半个小时，或者装睡半个小时。

行军床发出不堪负荷的吱嘎声，他皮肤上的汗毛竖起，感觉Venom靠过来，呼吸拂过他的脸庞，Venom的手指幽灵一样地触碰到他大腿的内侧，指头坚硬而粗糙。Kaz的肩膀猛地收紧，然后放松下来。Venom热乎乎的嘴唇贴上他的下颚，然后是脖子，牙齿埋进颈项上的肌肉里。

再过一个小时，得去处理研发班那边的问题，一连串小爆炸，难以想象和容忍的玩忽职守。也许坐直升机过去，开除几个人。Kaz出神地想，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇变成一条平板的线。

“你下一个任务在二十分钟后。”他说。

Venom发出了一个沉重的鼻息，不置可否。

“还有时间。”Venom说，声音嘶哑而沉闷。

Kaz睁开眼睛，看向他的脸庞，然后转过眼去。

休息室的地板早已伤痕累累，士兵们休息的时候都在做什么？朝天花板上扔匕首然后看着它们坠下来吗？Venom半坐了起来，膝盖深陷在床单里移动，然后双手稳稳地抓住Kaz身体两侧，把他翻了过来，抽出缠在Kaz右腿上的毯子。

Kaz缓慢地眨了眨眼，举起右手，遮住嘴，Venom小心翼翼地挪动身体，巨大的手掌覆盖在Kaz的腹部上。他的脖子弯曲，另外一只手在身下解开作战裤的拉链，掏出半勃起的阴茎，毛发深重的赤裸胸膛随着呼吸而起伏。他腾出手，脱掉裤子，扔到地板上。在眼角余光里，Kaz看着床下，大多数无线电都拆开了，镀铬的盖子扔在一边，红色和蓝色的电线到处都是，仿佛一地纠缠的血管，找不到方向。

他想象如果他闭上眼睛，再睁开，就会看见一张空白的脸庞。但是实际上，Venom的脸更像是一张被揉皱了再抚平的纸。一个扭曲的图案。Kaz颈子和肩膀连接的地方都是汗水，胃痉挛起来，感觉灼热。Venom的拇指划过他的乳头，揉捏起来，柔软的呜咽从他喉咙里溢出，仿佛小狗，Kaz的拳头握紧又放松，掌心汗湿，黏在了手套上。他转过脸去，张开嘴，吐出一口气，牙齿碰到了舌头。胃翻搅得厉害，Venom的髋骨撞到他身上，Kaz兴奋起来，脑子淹没在汗水和纸烟，潮湿的床单，以及温热的皮肤的气味里。他感觉大腿根处贴着的坚硬阴茎，转过脸去，眼睛在眼皮后面不安地滚动。

性爱本身快速，混乱而粗野，床摇晃着，Kaz咬着指关节，听着自己发出的声音，舌头上满是手套皮革的味道，Venom的睾丸贴着他的臀部，剧烈地抽送着，手指无所不在，稳稳地抓住他的身体，抚过脖子，胸膛和腹部隆起的赘肉，仿佛在寻找什么。Venom的独眼斜着看他，平静而稳定。有一会儿，Kaz的喉头抽搐，觉得自己会喊叫出声，会拔出手枪，会在皮肤下一片片碎裂开来，但是什么都没发生。呻吟和喘息从喉咙里溢出，他的胸膛里有一种十分空洞的声音，在贴着枕头的耳朵里回响。很像是血液在血管里奔腾的声音。真是惊人，一个人竟然能有这么多憎恨，同时依然动弹不得。Kaz的腰耸起，射了出来。身体抖动了一会儿，再一次平静了下来。

雪茄的烟雾弥漫在Kaz模糊的视线里，Venom伸出手，捧起他耳边的头发，嘴唇抚过他的眼皮。

再过几分钟，他就几乎会准备好去做——他会去做几乎任何一件事情。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是想写给wp的，不过写了几个小时之后感觉……不怎么样。（冷静地捂脸）我好喜欢她的画。


End file.
